Mandy
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: my girlfriends gumball OC introduce to gumball they soon realise the have feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Gumball Sat In a tall tree at the park. He looked down at all the happy people walking talking and playing. He wasn't happy though he was depressed "no one likes me no one cares about me" he repeated 3 times. A rock hit the back of his head he turned around to see someone beautiful. It was a pink cat gumballs age wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt. "hey what's wrong kid" she yelled. Gumball was confused he never saw her before but he was to busy staring at to notice the branch was braking. It broke and he fell a few feet to the ground landing on a bench. "owwww" he slowly said. The pink cat asked if he was ok and he saw her face. "Names…gumball " he said nerveosly. "mandy" the girl said while extending her hand. Gumball shook it and then looked down at the snapped branch. Mandy asked "didn't that hurt a lot?" she said curiosly. "oh I've been through worse." "why haven't I seen you around before" gumball says while brushing dust and grass of his pants. " I just moved to elmore" she explained. "hey you want to meet here again tomorrow" gumball asked. She agreed then left for home. Gumball was happy he had a friend. Gumball felt as if he liked that girl more then a friend. He saw penny while walking home. "gumball where have you been all day" penny asked. "ive been at the park with this girl I really like." Penny froze "how much do you like her" she asked with fear in her voice. "As much as I used to like you I think." Gumball continued his way home. He arrived at his house telling his family about mandy. He then started to sleep till the next day so he could see mandy again

(((())))TIME LAPSE(((())))

Gumball woke up and realize he was late to be at the park. He quickly got dressed then ran downstairs. He jumped down the stairs and yelled " see ya Darwin see ya mom." "where are you off to in such a hurry" his mother asked. "mandy" was the only word he got out before slamming the door. He grabbed his skateboard and road off at amazing speeds.

(((())))TIME LAPSE 10 MINUTES(((())))

He saw mandy waiting for him on a bench he got their and popped his board into a tree then ran to mandy. "hi…man….dy" he panted. "oh you're here gumball". "mandy I Want to tell you something" he said talking about his feelings for her. "ya gumball" she asked in an excited tone." I like you mandy….I..I love you mandy." Mandy got up and kissed gumball. "I love you to gumball." They Imbraced a hug before walking around the park together

**THE END**


	2. Her

Gumball Sat In a tall tree at the park. He looked down at all the happy people walking talking and playing. He wasn't happy though he was depressed "no one likes me no one cares about me" he repeated 3 times. A rock hit the back of his head he turned around to see someone beautiful. It was a pink cat gumballs age wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt. "hey what's wrong kid" she yelled. Gumball was confused he never saw her before but he was to busy staring at to notice the branch was braking. It broke and he fell a few feet to the ground landing on a bench. "owwww" he slowly said. The pink cat asked if he was ok and he saw her face. "Names…gumball " he said nerveosly. "mandy" the girl said while extending her hand. Gumball shook it and then looked down at the snapped branch. Mandy asked "didn't that hurt a lot?" she said curiosly. "oh I've been through worse." "why haven't I seen you around before" gumball says while brushing dust and grass of his pants. " I just moved to elmore" she explained. "hey you want to meet here again tomorrow" gumball asked. She agreed then left for home. Gumball was happy he had a friend. Gumball felt as if he liked that girl more then a friend. He saw penny while walking home. "gumball where have you been all day" penny asked. "ive been at the park with this girl I really like." Penny froze "how much do you like her" she asked with fear in her voice. "As much as I used to like you I think." Gumball continued his way home. He arrived at his house telling his family about mandy. He then started to sleep till the next day so he could see mandy again

(((())))TIME LAPSE(((())))

Gumball woke up and realize he was late to be at the park. He quickly got dressed then ran downstairs. He jumped down the stairs and yelled " see ya Darwin see ya mom." "where are you off to in such a hurry" his mother asked. "mandy" was the only word he got out before slamming the door. He grabbed his skateboard and road off at amazing speeds.

(((())))TIME LAPSE 10 MINUTES(((())))

He saw mandy waiting for him on a bench he got their and popped his board into a tree then ran to mandy. "hi…man….dy" he panted. "oh you're here gumball". "mandy I Want to tell you something" he said talking about his feelings for her. "ya gumball" she asked in an excited tone." I like you mandy….I..I love you mandy." Mandy got up and kissed gumball. "I love you to gumball." They Imbraced a hug before walking around the park together

**THE END**


End file.
